James and The Doctor
by Killer0721
Summary: This is a story of James Gassin.....An eight year old whos life was changed by the Doctor. Enjoy!


James and The Doctor!

They call them men of steel, Men of cyber, I just call them murderers. The city of London was burning by the time my family got to the Military base out in the country side. We had 25 Policemen, 3 men from U.N.I.T., and My father, My mother and me. We all were given guns and supplies just in case The Cybermen found our base. I was cowering in a corner and holding the M5 Machine gun in my hands and crying. I had a little sister also but while we were running she was killed or how the Cybermen said "Deleted". I looked over at my father crying and calmly said " Dad are we going to be safe out here?" My father stared at me with his eyes full of tears and doubt. " Yes, James yes we will."

I looked at my father with doubt but I knew my father would never lie to me so I excepted it. I took out the ammo clip in back pocket and switched it for the one with the gun because I knew the last one only had one shot in it. I reached over to see if my mom was still awake. My Mother was pregnant with my soon to be brother. We had nothing to make her more comfy but we tried our best. "Mom, are u still awake?" She looked up at me from the floor and laughed "Ya I'm awake, how could I sleep when the baby is giving me such a headache." I looked at her and smiled because before she was pregnant she was one of the best fighters for U.N.I.T. I was about to speak when we heard a stomp of an army approaching from the south. We all got out our weapons and aimed at the doors. I wiped the sweat from my brow and wiped the tears from my eyes because as an eight year old getting ready to shoot at an unstoppable force and no way to get out I had to be brave or else I would break down and get people killed. As we waited with the anticipation killing me I looked around and saw all the people aiming at the door were either crying or closing their eyes. It made me think about how strong humanity really was. Once there is a crises all of humanity, Black, White, Asian, and everything else can work together to stop it. The stomping stopped and we all got ready. We were aiming at the south wall when the wall behind us exploded with fire and bodies flying everywhere. I turned my head back just in time to have blood splattered all over my face. I screamed "There behind us!!!" even though it was obvious to everyone what was happening. We were shooting at them and the bullets were just deflecting off of them and there laser bullets were killing us and making us explode. We were screaming because we knew it was the end of all us and we would never see the light of day again. Just as I was about to give up all hope a blue box appeared and a bunch of soldiers came out with some guns that were shooting blue laser bolts. They were shooting at The Cybermen and the laser bullets were killing the Cybermen! I looked at my mother with hope in my eyes because I knew that we would live and get the city back. Right when I was going up to hug her I was picked up by a big black figure. The Black figure was a Cyberman, A black Cyberman. It looked at me and said to the other Cybermen "We have found The Human called James." When he finished the sentence my mother ran at the Cyberman with all the strength she could muster at that time and caught him off guard. The Cyberman dropped me and picked up my mother and was about to kill her when I saw a blue laser bolt coming at them. The Laser bolt shot and my mother and the Cyberman disintegrated into dust. I looked at who shot the bolt. It was a man in a brown trench coat and strange hair. I later figured out this person to be called The Doctor. He was looking at me through the place were my Mother was disintegrated and whispered " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." As the chaos went on I looked at The Doctor and something in my brain snapped. I was engulfed with the feelings of anger, sadness, and rage. I stared at him as he got into his blue box and so did the rest of the soldiers. The box dematerialized right before my eyes and I started crying. I cried for a couple of hours before I ran back to London looking for The Blue Box. I ran around and I saw it. The Blue box, it was inside the Torchwood building and I ran to it. I ran inside the Torchwood building passing all the Cybermen as they were being sucked up into a wall. I saw The Doctor staring at a wall and looking very sad. I ran inside his Blue Box and I was waiting there until he came inside The Box. I was going to just out and slit his neck but I was only eight years old and I was sure that he could stop me. Instead I decided to wait until he was asleep. As I waited I heard The Doctor talking to no one and it was like listening to one end of the conversation. As I looked over the railing I saw that he was crying a lot and he didn't look like the man to cry. As I was sitting there awaiting him to go to sleep I saw a red headed women staring at the Doctor and talking in a really nagging voice about abducting women. I then passed out and dreamed of the fight with the Cybermen and The Doctor. I then awoke in the middle of the street. I was scared and alone. I asked around to see were I was and a man gave me a paper it said December 8th 1997 and I was in the middle of London. I said thank you and asked his name. He looked at me and said "Lazerus, Professor Lazerus. Now would you like to help me with a little age reversing project?" From then on my life changed and it wasn't for the better.

(OOC: If u have watched any of Doctor Who then u will know most of what the references were in that story. And if enough people like it I will make a part 2 of it continuing on from this is my first one and if it is bad or if u have any tips for me please!!! tell me and don't sugercoat it)


End file.
